Time Heals
by sillygirl913
Summary: It's been three years since the Storm Hawks split up and a new threat approaches Atmos. Piper and Aerrow reunite...but does absence really make the heart grow fonder?
1. Prologue Part 1

hello all! i've come back with another fic!

actually, it's the fic that my previous one, "All These Years" was kinda based on. i decided just to write it and hope people enjoy it. :)

sooo um...yeah. enjoy!

review if you like it, reviews keep me motivated to keep writing :)

please and thank youuuuuuuu.

and again, sorry if my grammer gets weird, i tend to spell words one letter off, turning it into a totally other word, or accidentally type the wrong word in place of the one i intended, so spell check misses it because it's spelled right.

sorry :)

i have reeeeally bad eyes.

is why i have contacts. :3

disclaimer: sadly, i am not awesome enough to own the storm hawks. :(

* * *

---STORM HAWKS---

_Night was a blanket of stealth in Cyclonia, to both sides of the raging war; Cyclonian against Sky Knight, and the battle continued to rage on. Many soldiers from both parties had fallen, and the toll of injury and death was steadily increasing, but the final battle was almost over, and every Atmos citizen held hope in their hearts as they risked their lives to fight the good fight._

_Within the castle walls, a young man with fiery red hair had just managed to rip the Cyclonian they called Dark Ace off of him and quickly leapt back onto his feet. This battle was almost over, and Aerrow was going to be the victor._

_"This ends **now**, boy!" Dark Ace hissed as he crouched into a position, ready to attack._

_Aerrow stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Clutching his energy blades, he managed to sputter out scrambled words from his mouth._

_"Bring it on."_

_Racing towards each other, the two had lunged at each other in fury, slashing at the other at every opportunity._

_Aerrow had failed to realize that Dark Ace's energy blade had cut deeply into his shoulder._

_Landing on the ground, he prepared himself for another attack. Raising his arm in the air to strike, he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. Looking down, he saw the blood._

_Dark Ace had taken that opportunity to jump at Aerrow, aiming a swift kick into Aerrow's left shoulder._

_Crying out in pain, Aerrow was pushed to the floor, with Dark Ace's foot strategically placed on his injured shoulder._

_Aerrow tried to use the energy blade in his right hand to get Dark Ace off of him, but Dark Ace had blasted the energy blade from his hand, leaving a deep cut that ran from his index finger to the middle of his forearm. Aiming his energy blade towards Aerrow's throat, Dark Ace's eyes flickered with the anticipation of victory._

_"Your time ends soon, boy. Very soon. Say goodbye, **Sky Knight**. "_

_Dark Ace readied his blade to strike, holding it high above his head. The grin on his face widened, and Aerrow prepared for the blow. _So it was true what they say about death. You life does flash before your eyes_. He thought about his life, his team, and the brown-orange eyes he had loved so much, and the face of the person who wore them so well._

_If only he could see her again, just one last time, before…_

_He looked up at Dark Ace, only to find that the grin Dark Ace had worn was frozen on his face, and without warning, Dark Ace had disappeared under the midnight purple energy of an Oblivion Crystal. Aerrow slowly got to his feet and sighed. It was all over now. All over._

_He staggered towards his savior and suddenly noticed those familiar orange eyes. A grin spread across his face as a face emerged out of the darkness, revealing his navigation and tactics officer, and his best friend._

_She limped towards him with a look of concern on her face, and with one look at him, dropped her power staff. She then ran to him as fast as she could with her injured leg, pulling him towards her into a tight hug. Ignoring the excruciating pain in his shoulder and legs, he wrapped both of his arms around her slender waist and embraced her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair and enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Pulling her in closer to him, he felt a sense of belonging holding her; feeling that his body just seemed to fit into hers perfectly. In that exact moment, Aerrow wished that all time had stopped, and that he could be in that exact moment, forever._

_She moved her head from his chest to look at him, tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"I thought I was too late…I thought…" _

_Her throat had closed up and verbalizing how she felt became increasingly difficult the longer she was in his arms. She felt tears starting to run down her face and she definitely didn't want him to see. Burying her face in his chest, she just thought what would've happened if she had lost him…if she had arrived just a second later…she didn't even want to think about that now. Atmos was finally free. They had done it._

_He gave her a smirk and slowly lifted her face out of his chest. Taking his hand from under her chin, he wiped away the stray tears running down her golden brown face and moved his hand to a lock of midnight blue-black hair that covered the left side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Aerrow looked into her eyes and his smirk turned into a full-blown smile._

_"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you showed up when you did. I owe you my life, Piper."_

_She blushed, which was hard too see due to the color of her skin and the lighting in the room. _

_"Don't say that, Aerrow."_

_"I mean it."_

_For the first time in years, Piper was left speechless. What did one say after hearing something like that?_

_For several moments, there was nothing but silence, and Aerrow gazed into Piper's eyes, while she had become lost in his. _

_At the sound of approaching footsteps, neither of them had realized how close their faces had become, with less than an inch between them. Reluctantly letting go of each other, Aerrow had run to get his energy blades while Piper had grabbed her power staff, ready for battle._

_The tension grew as the footsteps became louder, and the two were very surprised when they had become face-to-face with Finn and Starling._

_Starling looked the same as ever, her purple eyes fiery and alert, with several cuts and scratches all over her body._

_Finn was similar, however his eyes were still alive with vivacity, but his face looking tired and battle scarred. His blonde hair was stained with dirt and possibly blood, and several parts of his uniform had been torn. He too, was limping, and there was a very visible cut running across his right leg. Approaching his teammates, Finn's mouth had turned upward into a humongous grin that looked several sizes too big for his face._

_"Who's the big hero? Who should they make a statue of? Who's gonna get all the glory?" He pointed at himself to emphasize his point._

_Aerrow, somewhat amused, decided to have a little fun. "Um, Piper?"_

_Starling cocked an eyebrow at a giggling Piper, and Piper quickly shut up._

_Finn was not amused._

_"No dude, ME! I totally sent Master Cyclonis to the depths of a totally other dimension and totally saved the world!" He threw his arms up in excitement._

_Piper and Aerrow shot each other of look of bewilderment._

_"You?"_

_"But I thought-"_

_"No way!"_

_Finn's grin had returned._

_"Way. Am I totally awesome or what?"_

_Starling walked up and patted Finn on the shoulder._

_"Very nice, Finn. Have you taken care of Dark Ace?" She asked Aerrow._

_Aerrow glanced at Piper, who was pretending to examine a cut on her hand._

_"Actually, Starling, Piper was the one who handled Dark Ace."_

_Starling looked at Piper._

_"I didn't expect that. Good work, Piper."_

_Piper gave Starling a small smile. "Thanks."_

_Aerrow cleared his throat very loudly. "Well, I think we should make our way back to the Condor and see how everyone else is."_

_Piper walked by him, and gave Finn a punch on the shoulder._

_"Nice work, Finn."_

_Finn crumpled on the floor, moaning in pain about his arm._

_With a small smirk, Aerrow helped him to his feet and helped walk him back to the Condor._

_Walking up next to him, Starling whispered in Aerrow's ear so only he could hear her._

_"When we get back, I need to talk to you."_

_And with that, she had walked away._

_Aerrow stared at her disappearing figure, wondering why she would need to talk to him._

_It was all finally over._

_Finally._

_Or was it?_


	2. Prologue Part 2

hey all! sorry this one's a bit long, but i had to get the story going somehow. :\

chapter three will the the last part of the prologue, and chapter four will be the first chapter of the story!! yay!!

this is gonna be loooooong .

haha, i hope i can keep you interested. :)

remember to click that lovely blue button if you like it! i look forward to hearing what you have to say[unless its a flame. then please dont bother. :(

**#Review Responses#:**

**FanGirlForever**: glad you liked it! here's the next chapter! hope i didn't keep you waiting!

**Chigirl**: thanks so much! im very flattered :3

**ani:** thanks to you too! i'm terrible at battle/action scenes, but i'm glad you liked my attempt!

**KnightofFaerun**: hopefully this answers your question, maybe i'll make it more detailed in a later chapter:)

_**now read!**_

* * *

---STORM HAWKS---

_The four heroes emerged on the Condor sometime later, happily shouting, yelling, and for Finn, singing, on how much they had accomplished in those grueling hours in Cyclonia._

_Getting Finn into the sickbay, Aerrow cocked an eyebrow at his wingman and sniper._

_"Seriously, dude. How did you obliviate Cyclonis into another dimension? You're not lying, are you?"_

_Finn's eyes opened wide in mock horror. "Dude! Are you kidding me? It was all the Finn-Man…while Starling distracted Cyclonis with her Sky-Fu mumbo jumbo; the Finn-Meister came up behind Cyclonis and blasted her into a totally different dimension. I mean, sure, I missed a couple of times, but after a good five shots, I got her. I mean, at least she won't be lonely in that other dimension, right?"_

_Aerrow laughed. "Sure, Finn."_

_Aerrow paused for a moment. "Finn, didn't Cyclonis notice you aiming crystal blasts at her?"_

_"Um...maybe?"_

_"Did she beat you up?"_

_"No."_

_Aerrow cocked an eyebrow._

_"Maybe...just a little..."_

_Aerrow continued to stare._

_"Ok, fine. She totally kicked my butt. But then Starling started Sky Fu-ing her butt and then she got reeeeeally distracted."_

_Speaking of Starling…he had to go talk to her._

_"Sorry, Finn, but I have go find Starling, you're fine without me, right?"_

_Finn thought about it for several moments._

_"You're not gonna bandage my boo-boos?"_

_Aerrow rolled his eyes in disgust. "Later, dude."_

_Walking along the corridors of the Condor, his eyes glanced at a slightly open door leading into Piper's quarters. Figuring Starling could wait a couple of minutes; he walked over to Piper's semi-closed door to see what she was doing._

_Opening the door ever so slightly, he looked inside._

_His ears had picked up on the radio; softly playing music that rang throughout the room._

_Looking around the room, Aerrow surveyed the area in front of him; Piper's room was very modest, containing a full bed next the window, a bookshelf, a desk, a table with crystals scattered all over it, two chairs, a bedside table, and a modest sized dresser. The walls were neatly organized with posters of famous Atmos bands Piper liked, crystal property charts, and many various pictures of the team._

_Glancing at the bedside table, Aerrow's heart swelled up with pride as he noticed two pictures of him and Piper next to her bed. The first one, old and wrinkled, showed a very shocked six year-old Piper receiving a peck on the lips by a cheeky looking seven year-old Aerrow._

_Aerrow felt color running to his cheeks. That had been his birthday present to Piper that year, since he had no idea what to get her. (Not to mention that she had called him a sissy earlier before because he claimed he would never kiss a girl.)_

_The second picture made him laugh. It was fairly recent, revealing a shirtless Aerrow giving a piggy back to a giggling, tank top and board short clad Piper on the team's last vacation to Terra Bahamia. That same day, Finn had gotten his butt kicked by a mob of girls in bikinis, and Piper had snuck a crab into his bathing suit. That picture was taken as Piper and Aerrow escaped the crime scene and laughed as Finn's screams faded into the distance_

_Aerrow gave a cocky smirk at the fact that Piper had a picture of him shirtless next to her bed._

_Surveying the room some more, he finally found Piper's slender and petite figure, humming to herself at her dresser, wiping dried blood from her arms and face._

_Aerrow's heart began to beat louder and harder, ramming itself against his ribcage._

_The lighting had given Piper's face a heavenly glow, making her look like a dream. Her sparkling orange eyes shone bright as they peered at themselves in the mirror while Piper dabbed the blood from her face. Her warm, olive brown skin appeared with a soft dewy glow in the light, and her blue-black hair glistened with a shine._

_Trying to remove the lump in his throat, Aerrow coughed softly._

_"Shouldn't you be doing that in the sickbay?"_

_Piper spun around and wrinkled her nose at him._

_"And wrap up Finn's bandages in the process? I don't think so. Nice try."_

_Aerrow chuckled. "It was worth a shot."_

_Piper smiled. "How are the others?" She asked softly._

_"Stork's fine, he's just repairing some of the damage the Condor received with help from Radarr. Junko's twisted an ankle, sprained a wrist and has some bad bruising, but he'll be back to normal in about a week or so."_

_Piper gave a sigh of relief and sat on her bed. Staring at her feet, she whispered,_

_"It's a miracle any of us are alive."_

_Aerrow took a minute to think of something to say that would comfort her._

_But it was so hard. Other squadrons had suffered major casualties. It would take a long time for them to recover from their losses. He stared at her for a second, imagining what it would be like to hold her in his arms, brush the hair from her face...Aerrow shook his head of those thoughts._

_Finally deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Aerrow walked over to Piper, and sat next to her on her bed. Remaining silent, he pulled her into him and softly pressed his lips to her forehead._

_Snaking her arms around his shoulders, Piper's warm breath flew into Aerrow's ear as she whispered,_

_"I'm glad you're okay."_

_Breaking from their embrace to look at her, Aerrow gave Piper a sincere smile._

_"I'm glad you are too."_

_Piper returned his smile, as Aerrow's hand caressed her face._

_Aerrow hadn't noticed his hand was slowly pulling Piper's face closer and closer to his until…_

_"Aerrow?"_

_Piper had shot off the bed faster than Finn could run to a girl in a bikini._

_And that was pretty darn fast._

_Aerrow got off the bed and saw Starling in the doorframe, with a look on her face he couldn't describe._

_"Sorry Piper, I'll just be a minute."_

_"Mmhmm." Piper didn't even look at him; she was too busy wiping some imaginary blood off her cheek._

What just happened? _She thought._ Did we almost…? **No way.**

_Walking out of Piper's room, Aerrow shut the door behind him._

_"You wanted to talk to me, Starling?"_

_Starling looked at Aerrow with a strong look of determination on her face._

_"I have several missions to complete, and I want you to come with me."_

_Aerrow found no reason to object. "Sure, why not? I just need to know where we're going so Piper and Stork can locate it's coordinates and when we'll be back."_

_Starling examined a fingernail._

_"You won't be coming back to the Condor."_

_Aerrow's mouth flew open in shock._

_"What?!"_

_"Aerrow, Atmos has a lot of rebuilding to do, not to mention that there many corrupt people and organizations out there who will take advantage of this situation. There are still lots to do before Atmos can finally achieve unity and peace. This is not a job for an entire squadron."_

_Aerrow shook his head. "I'm not leaving my team. Not now, not ever. I'll help out when you need me, but I'm not leaving my squadron."_

_Starling finally looked at him. "I was afraid you'd say that. Aerrow, I don't want to report you to the Sky Knight Council."_

_Aerrow shot her a look of disbelief. "What? Why would you do that?"_

_She glanced at Piper's door. "The Code states that a Sky Knight is forbidden to pursue romantic relations with any member of his or her squadron."_

_Trying to steady his breathing, Aerrow tried desperately not to think of Piper._

He wasn't in love with her…right?

_"What makes you say that?"_

_Starling lightly chuckled. "Aerrow, you are so naïve. Did you honestly think that you could hide your feelings? It's quite obvious."_

_Aerrow was getting annoyed now. "Why are you bringing her into this?"_

_"Because the punishment for such an act results in expulsion from the Sky Knight Registry, and you would forever lose your title. I'm just looking out for you."_

_Aerrow glared at her. "More like blackmailing me. The Council doesn't even see us as a real squadron, what could you possibly do to hurt us?"_

_Starling gave him a solemn look and softly whispered, though Aerrow could detect an icy tone in her voice, "Because if I testify against you, the Storm Hawks will never be seen as a real squadron."_

_"We don't care about the title or the Council. The Storm Hawks know who they are."_

_"Very noble of you Aerrow. I see I can't convince you further."_

_"No, you can't. But thanks for asking. You know where the door is."_

_Starling turned around to leave. "Alright, but it would be a shame if anything happened to the Storm Hawks, **especially Piper**, if you were out being the noble Sky Knight you are. If you change your mind, you know how to contact me."_

_Aerrow's mind was flooded with thoughts. _

Was that a threat against his team? Against Piper? Why was Starling doing this?

_He had looked up to confront her, but she was already gone._

_That night, he went to bed early during the celebrations that were taking place._

_Slowly walking into his room, he removed all of his armor and jacket, leaving him in his pants and undershirt._

_Taking off his undershirt, he began to replace the bandages on the cut that he "lovingly" received from Dark Ace._

_He had just started when there came a knock at his door._

_"Come in."_

_Piper gracefully entered and sat on his bed._

_"Are you ok? You turned in kinda early today. We're supposed to be celebrating, remember?"_

_Aerrow sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Piper, I just have a lot on my mind."_

_He wanted to tell her about Starling so badly, but he didn't want to worry her with it._ Starling was his problem, not hers.

_Fumbling with the bandages, Aerrow felt stupid as Piper snorted and walked towards him._

_"Need help?"_

_He smirked. "Just a little."_

_Aerrow's heart began to jump around in his chest as Piper's hands found their way around his bare chest. He focused on the wall in front of him, trying to suppress any ideas he might have in his head._

_Wrapping the bandages around his shoulder, Piper accidentally brushed her hand across Aerrow's toned, muscular abs. Moving her hand from his chest as if it were made of fire, Piper tried to steady her breathing as she finished tying the bandage._

_She looked at him and wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms, stare up into those piercing green eyes and…_

SNAP OUT OF IT, PIPER.

_"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked him._

_He kept his eyes on the wall. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired."_

_Piper knew that he wasn't going to tell her what was going on...at least not now._

_Caressing his arm affectionately, she got up to leave._

_"Alright, I'll go then. Goodnight, Aerrow. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_As she turned to leave, Aerrow unconsciously got up, grabbed her wrist, and spun her around._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off-guard as Aerrow lips softly brushed her cheek._

_"Thanks for saving my life." Aerrow whispered._

_Piper looked at him with her mouth slightly open, and walked out in a daze._

_"No problem." She muttered breathlessly as she walked towards her room._

What was that all about? I'm not complaining, but…huh. Wow.

_Aerrow smiled as he closed the door behind her. Hearing a tiny cough below him, he looked down to find Radarr giving him a look that included a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Aerrow assumed he snuck into the room before Piper had left._

_"Not now, Radarr, just go to sleep."_

_Radarr began to screech and wildly move around, making kissy faces at Aerrow._

_Aerrow sighed at looked at his co-pilot. "Do you want to sleep on the floor tonight?"_

_Radarr stuck his tongue out at Aerrow, jumped on his head, then landed on his designated spot next to the bed, his back towards Aerrow._

_Aerrow laughed. "Good night, Radarr."_

_Radarr gave him a thumbs up and began to snore._

_Aerrow turned off the lights in his room, allowing the moonlight from the window to light up the room._

_Stretching out on his bed, Aerrow thought about what he was going to do with Starling._

Why would she do that to him and put him in a situation that he didn't want to be in?

Was she really going to hurt the crew if he didn't join her?

Was she really going to hurt Piper?

_Aerrow hated the decision he was going to make, but he felt that it was the right thing to do._

_The right thing for everybody._

_Even if he didn't want to do it._

_Taking a picture frame from next to his bed, he fell asleep holding a picture of a seven year old with bright red hair kissing a very shocked six year old with wide, orange eyes._


	3. Prologue Part 3

without further ado...the last part of the prologue!! yay!!

sorry if it's a bit short...i guess this evens out the extra long Prologue Part 2. mwahaha.

oh, and sorry if its not as good as its predecessors...i was kinda in a hurry. :(

but the rest will be better...scout's honor.

i'm going to say right now to anyone that had issues with starling better keep reading...cause there's much more to her than a stuffy man-stealing sky knight. :D

**Review Responses**

KnightofFaerun: totally...kudos to finn! i'm glad you're enjoying it!

.skkt: thanks so much! yay piper/aerrow!!

blueneko8: i'm so glad you enjoyed both stories! now that you mention it, i'm sorry i didn't have piper hit him more...maybe she beat him up on the way to the condor?

ani: thanks so much! that's really great to hear! i tried really hard to do that! sorry about Time Heals...haha. you just just pretend they lived happily ever after, ok?

:P

FanGirlForever (in response to Time Heals): YAY!! thankies so much!!

* * *

"_Piper! Come out! I need to talk to you!"_

_He pressed his head against the door and heard nothing but blaring music from Piper's radio._

_Aerrow sighed. He knew that this was going to happen. At least the others took it well. _

_Well, Junko had started crying and Radarr was angry that he wouldn't have a bed for a while, but other than that, it went pretty well._

_Running a hand through his hair he sighed and banged his head into a wall._

_This wasn't working._

_As Finn and Junko tried to convince Piper to come out of her room, Stork shot Aerrow a look._

"_You are so…doomed."_

_Aerrow's brows went up. "Thanks, Stork. Thanks a lot."_

_Stork made his way to the bridge, replying, "It's what I do."_

_Finn came up behind Aerrow to pat him on the back. "I'm sorry, dude. She's not coming out."_

_Aerrow inhaled deeply. He had a horrible idea, but it was his only option._

_He turned to Finn and Junko. "You guys might wanna plug your ears." _

_The two looked at him confused, but complied._

_Walking to Piper's door, Aerrow began to pound on the door and scream._

"_PIPER!! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA COME OUT THEN AT LEAST TURN DOWN THE MUSIC AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!!"_

_He pressed his head against the door and heard the music for a few more moments before Piper's room fell completely silent._

_Aerrow raised his voice slightly, and began to talk to Piper's door._

"_I'm sorry I have to leave, I'm sorry I can't tell you why, and I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but this is something I have to do."_

_Finn coughed, and Aerrow turned to look at him. "Well…" Finn began._

"_It could've been worse."_

_Aerrow grunted and turned back to Piper's door. "Piper…you know I'm not good at speeches…but I'll come back and we can be a real squadron this time. You just have to trust me. I promise I'll be back soon. And come on...have I ever made a promise I didn't keep?"_

_He heard a click as Piper's door swung open, revealing a red-eyed Piper._

_She looked into his eyes." You promise you'll come back?"_

_Aerrow gave her a small smile. "As soon as I can."_

_She moved towards him, and Aerrow's arms opened wide to embrace her._

_They were interrupted by Stork's voice over the intercom._

"_Aerrow, it's time."_

_Finn and Junko sadly trudged to the runway as Aerrow embraced Piper tightly. He could tell she tried so hard not to cry. Putting his arm around her shoulders, they both walked in silence to the runway._

_Starling was already waiting for Aerrow when they reached the runway, and Radarr had already begun his goodbyes, starting with Stork, jumping on his face._

_Giving a light-hearted hug to Finn, receiving a Wallop-sized hug from Junko, and a handshake-turned-hug from Stork, Aerrow's arms finally found their way to Piper._

_She buried her head in his chest, breathing deeply. It was getting increasingly hard for her not to cry._

_Aerrow took her head out of his chest and lightly touched her cheek. Losing himself in Piper's eyes one last time, he smiled and said, "It's ok to cry."_

_She placed her hand on top of his. "If you want to, I won't stop you."_

_He chuckled, but stopped as Piper reached out and kissed his cheek._

_Aerrow moved his face closer to hers…he didn't want to leave without telling her…_

"_Piper, I-"_

_Starling coughed. "Aerrow, we should be going now."_

_Aerrow took Piper's hands from his shoulders and held them in his own. "I have to go now."_

_She couldn't meet his eyes. "I know."_

_Sadly waving goodbye to his squadron, Radarr found his way on Aerrow's shoulders as Aerrow got onto his Skimmer._

_Catching a glance at Starling, she asked, "Are you ready?"_

_With one more look at his squadron, Aerrow sighed._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Looking over his shoulder, he gave a small smile. "You ready, Radarr?"_

_Radarr gave him a screech of approval._

_And with that, they were off._

_Taking one final look of the Condor, Aerrow's Skimmer flew into the distance._

_Watching him fly away, Piper's eyes began to swell with tears. _

_Glancing at a tearful Piper, Finn put his arm around her._

"_Don't worry so much. He'll be back soon."_

_Piper wiped her eyes. "I hope so."_

_After several moments of silence, Stork finally voiced what everyone else was thinking._

"_Well…now what?"_


	4. Return to Tropica

i've established that from now on, chapters will probably be about this length, i apologize ahead of time for any headaches you'll get. :(

but yay! chapter one! i didn't really like this one all too much, but hopefully you will!

hope you enjoy!! remember to review if you like! i appreciate the alerts and favs, but i love hearing your thoughts on the fic! i love responding to reviews!

:D

RESPONSES

.skkt-: thank you! i hope you enjoy the story as it progresses, each character is definitely gonna react differently to the reunion...i hope i captured the characters well. i applaud your enthusiasm for this fic :D

FanGirlForever: AHH!!! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE MY WEEK! i huggles you, many, many times! -lessthanthree!-

ani: thank you! i promise, it gets less depressing after this! -winks- :P

KnightofFaerun: i try my friend, i try. ;) enjoy this chapter!

.PhaerynTao.: wow. i am so happy you're enjoying this! i'm trying so hard to tell this story, yet keep the characters from being ooc, and i'm so glad you think i'm doing a good job! yeah...piper could use a hug...lol. haha, don't be please don't be jealous!! i'm sure your talents far supress my own. (i totally LOVED hair, btw.)

**A/N: ok. i have no idea how Atmos works when it comes to people with no carrier ship or home, so um…i made up "Drifter Lodges". they're kinda like campground, hotel room type things where travelers, Sky Knights, and explorers can spend the night on a Terra, gather supplies…whatever.**

**It made sense to me...and i needed the location. :P**

**but whatever. go read (:**

_

* * *

_

_She was standing on top of the Condor, her hair blowing in the wind. _

_He ran towards her as fast as he could, but every step he took felt heavier and heavier…the more he tried to run, the further away she seemed._

_She turned to face him, calling his name. It was hard to hear her, but he focused on her voice as he made his way to her._

_Tears were running down her face, her orange eyes had become blood-shot and flat._

_He held her tight, inhaling her scent._

_He looked at her. Caressed her face._

_She stared at him. "You're too late."_

_He became confused. "Too late for what?"_

_She wouldn't answer him. "Too late."_

"_Too late for what??"_

_She walked out of his arms and walked dangerously close to the edge. Turning again to face him, she whispered. "Too late."_

_He tried to walk to her, to save her, but he was frozen in place. He couldn't move._

_His green eyes opened wide as she leapt from the ship._

_She didn't even scream. _

_Aerrow still couldn't move. His body was feeling heavier and heavier._

_He tried to step forward. He had to save her._

"_PIPER!!"_

A seventeen year-old Aerrow woke from his dream, his head pounding.

Scratching his head, he sat up and grabbed the old and weathered frame from next to his pillow. Staring fondly at the picture, his mind had become filled with thoughts of guilt.

If only he could see her again…it had been so long…

He felt stupid. There were so many times he could've told her, there were so many things he _had_ to tell her…but he never did.

Sure, he could've sent a message crystal, but he was always afraid of what she'd say, of how she would treat him.

He shook his head. It was too late now. She probably hated him now, probably settled down on some peaceful terra…

She probably had a boyfriend.

Aerrow shook those thoughts from his head. It didn't matter now. It was too late for him.

Letting Radarr sleep, he stepped into the shower of his Drifter Lodge, letting the jets of hot water wash years of sores from his body.

Walking out of the shower, he wiped the steam off the mirror and rubbed his temples.

He had matured; his body had reached its peak. Battle had kept his body in shape and his mind sharp. He hadn't trimmed his thick red hair, let alone shave. He didn't really care, or have the time.

He rubbed the red stubble on his chin…he would have to shave soon…stubble tended to get annoying.

He walked back into the main room. Taking one last glance at the picture next to his bed, he got dressed, placed the picture inside of his jacket, propped a groggy Radarr on his shoulders and got on his Skimmer.

Aerrow definitely wasn't ready for what he was about to do, but he was glad he was doing it by himself. There were questions he needed to ask, and he was happy Starling wouldn't be around to hear the answers. She tended to be very judgemental when it came to friends.

Luckily, Starling was off on one of her "I'd take you but it's far too dangerous" missions. He didn't really care though. He liked the time he had to himself when Starling wasn't around.

From his Drifter Lodge, he revved up his Skimmer and made his way to the beaches of Terra Tropica.

The airs in Tropica were humid and hot that day, and Aerrow felt beads of sweat form on the nape of his neck as he tore through the forests of Terra Tropica. Enjoying the light breeze and the smell of seawater, Aerrow's mouth formed a small smile.

He remembered the last time he was here, when the Storm Hawks were still a family.

He was with her…

Admiringthe clear blue skies, Aerrow continued to explore the serene majesty of the beach until he found what he was looking for:

A rather large straw hut, with a big sign above the open doorway.

Painted in messy, red letters, Aerrow glanced at the sign, which read,

"Finn and Junko's Beach Beverages"

Aerrow smiled. Leave it to Finn to make sure his name was the first one on the sign.

Walking in, he was suddenly refreshed by the ceiling fan hanging high above his head. Making his way towards the bar, he found a very familiar looking Wallop manning the cash register.

Aerrow's green eyes watched the Wallop as he made his way to the bar. Junko had definitely matured, looking more like a full-grown Wallop than ever. His light brown skin had become slightly darker from living in the sun, and his hair had become longer, the sun bleaching it into a lighter color than Aerrow had remembered. Looking at his nose, Aerrow noticed his horn had become thicker and longer, the sign of maturity in Wallops.

Aerrow smirked to himself. To an ordinary stranger, Junko would've looked like the type of Wallop who would pound your face in if you looked at him wrong.

But Aerrow knew better. Junko had a heart of gold.

"Hey there! Welcome to Finn and Junko's! What can I get you, pal?"

Aerrow smiled.

"A free drink for an old friend is a start."

Junko scratched his head, examining Aerrow.

"But, I've never seen you before…you do look kinda familiar though."

Aerrow smiled. He was the same old Junko he remembered.

Aerrow looked Junko straight in the eyes, Aerrow's emerald green meeting Junko's cloud gray.

"It's me…Aerrow."

Upon hearing the name, Junko's ears twitched and his eyes glittered.

"Aerrow?"

The redhead smiled. "Hey, buddy."

It was hard to speak, let alone breathe, as Junko pulled him across the bar and shoved him into a humongous bear hug.

Junko glanced at the bar and saw the familiar looking blue…whatever.

"RADARR!!"

Junko pulled Radarr next to Aerrow, knocking the wind out of the little…whatever.

Still engulfed in Junko's hug, Aerrow was flung onto Junko's shoulders and winced as he heard, "FINN, FINN! LOOK WHO'S HERE!!"

Junko finally put Aerrow down.

"He'll be here in a minute," Junko started. "He's taking his half hour surfing break."

Aerrow searched the clear blue waves and found Finn making his way towards the shore.

Finn's eyes finally found Aerrow.

"No. Way. Dude! Hey!" Finn gave a scratch behind Radarr's ears and caught Aerrow in a hug, while Aerrow silently gave thanks that Finn wasn't wearing a speedo.

Aerrow grinned. Finn hadn't aged that much. He had grown older, but his youthful features remained the same. Like Junko, his hair had lightened and his skin had darkened due to all the sun, and surfing kept him in shape. Finn's blue eyes sparkled as he gave his old friend a pat on the back.

"Dude! What brings you to Tropica?"

Aerrow's gaze drifted back and forth from Junko to Finn.

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I'm on a mission, and I want, no, I _need_ the Storm Hawks with me."

Looking at his two friends, Aerrow noticed both of them exchanged a wide-eyed look.

Junko scratched his head. "We're with you, Aerrow, but…why? I mean, the Cyclonians are gone and well, it has been three years."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude. It's been a while. Why now? We've all moved on."

Aerrow looked at the two of them. He hated having to uproot them from their lives. They looked happy.

"I know, and I'm sorry, guys. But I really need the Storm Hawks back. I promise I'll explain when all five of us are back home on the Condor."

Aerrow gave a small grin. "And hey, I didn't exactly break my promise. I came back, didn't I?"

Aerrow stared at the crashing waves onto the beach as Finn muttered something inaudible to Junko. Aerrow's eyes widened as he heard the word, "Piper", escape Finn's mouth, but he blocked his mind from thinking about it.

The blonde walked over and patted Aerrow's shoulder. "We're with you, dude. Tropica was starting to get a little boring anyway."

Finn stopped for a moment. "Never thought I'd say that...just give us time to close shop, ok?"

Within fifteen minutes, Junko, Finn, and their Skimmers found Aerrow and Radarr relaxing on the beach, enjoying the warmth of the white sand, and Radarr sipping a cold umbrella drink.

Clad in a beach shirt and a bathing suit, Finn and Junko walked over to Aerrow.

"Dude." Finn said. "We're gonna totally need new uniforms. Mine totally doesn't fit anymore."

Junko nodded, holding up a ripped mangled mass of cloth, which Aerrow assumed was his old uniform. "Mine ripped."

Aerrow laughed. "I can see that."

He stood up and wiped the sand from his clothes. "Hopefully we can put some stuff together like we did last time. It shouldn't be that hard."

Finn winced. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, the Finn does not sew."

Junko twiddled his thumbs. "Well, my grandma taught me how to knit once…"

Aerrow tried to imagine Junko knitting.

"It's okay, Junko. We'll think of something."

He scratched his head. "By the way…do you guys know where Stork is? I can't seem to track him down, and we'll need him back."

He wasn't going to ask about Piper. Not until he had to.

Thinking about her gave him butterflies in his stomach, made him dizzy, and gave him the inability to concentrate.

Finn chuckled. "Stork doesn't want anyone to know where he is, but the Finn knows all. He's on Terra Merbos, in some little shack, working on his little toys."

Aerrow smiled. It was a start.

"Alright, you ready to go, guys?"

Finn shook his head.

"Dude. You do _not_ go to Tropica and just leave without a ride on the waves. Are you insane?"

"Finn, we don't have time for-"

"Dude. We are on _Tropica._ You will ride a wave and like it."

Aerrow stared at him.

Finn grinned. "Chicka cha."

Aerrow thought for a moment and smiled.

Running across the beach, he yelled back at his old friends. "First one to wipe out buys dinner for a week!"

Stork could wait one more day, and burning questions about the squadron's breakup (and Piper), could be answered at a later time.

For the first time in three years, Aerrow could finally have some fun.


	5. Entering Merbos

sorry guys! stork is gonna have to wait :P

sorry, it's killing me too!!! XP

this is gonna be pretty long...are you guys ready for it?

hopefully this answers more questions you have, and makes a very nice introduction to stork's um...activities. :P

enjoy, and dont forget to review! thanks!!!

**Lia-Lynn**: thank you! hopefully i didn't keep you waiting!

**FanGirlForever**: thanks:) it's really hard trying to capture their personalities, especially stork :P i hope you like this chapter!!

**blueneko8**: don't worry about it! i'm just happy you took the time to review:) sorry, but stork has to wait! hope you like the next chapter!

**ani**: hahaha, i thought it'd be obvious for them to end up in tropica :P and thank you! trust me, the nightmare's gonna play into the story as it moves along ;)

**.PhaerynTao.:** i hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much! i always love reading your reviews, they're very inspiring :)

**Dragon77**: thank you! but, what about naruto? that was kinda confusing. :\

**KnightofFaerun**: you're gonna have to wait for piper, but i promise you, it's worth it. :) you actually gave me an idea for her backstory by the way, so i thank you for that as well. i love the idea with stork too, that's so like him!

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

Later that night, Aerrow, Finn, and Junko settled into their Drifter Lodge quite nicely, reminiscing and informing the others on what had happened in those three years. 

Aerrow had missed this. He hadn't had a real conversation with someone in years. Sure, he and Starling talked, but it was always intellectual, or about a mission. It never got personal. Starling had tried her best, but they never seemed to really click. There was chemistry between them, but it wasn't a compatable chemistry. They were like oil and water...they didn't mix well.

He had tried to ask her why she wanted him to abandon his team, but he never received a straight answer. When he pressed her further, she would just threaten the squadron again. Aerrow never argued with Starling after that.

For now, he was just glad he was in the presence of people he actually enjoyed communicating with.

Lounging in the main area of their Drifter Lodge, he listened to what he had missed in his friends' lives, basking in the light-heartedness of their presence. He had missed his friends more than he wanted to admit, and he was happy he was finally with them once again.

After the laughter subsided following a story on Finn's attempt at a relationship with one of his waitresses, Aerrow finally got the nerve to ask the question he had been dreading to ask.

"What happened to the squadron after I left?"

Finn and Junko exchanged nervous looks. Junko scratched his head. "Well, long story short, we split up."

Aerrow sighed and gave his friends a look of remorse. "Give me the detailed version."

Finn returned Aerrow's look, the spark in his clear blue eyes dimming.

"Well, Aerrpw, after you left, we were business as usual on the Condor, saving people, catching bad guys, you know, doing our thing."

He sighed. "But we knew we weren't a real squadron without you. Everybody knew it, especially Piper…she was an awesome leader though. But people were always putting her down because she wasn't you...or a Sky Knight."

Aerrow's heart sank into his stomach. _What did he do to them?_

Finn continued on. "Finally, she just snapped. Piper finally got tired of waiting for you to come back. She said she needed time to 'find herself', whatever that meant. You know Piper, she was never as patient as she wanted us to think. She handed control of the squadron to me, but I didn't want it. It wouldn't have been the same without you two. So, we just gave up."

Aerrow's heart sank deeper and deeper into his body. He felt so guilty…so _ashamed_ of what he had done. He had left to protect his friends, and it blew up in his face.

He had protected them, but he had ruined their lives.

At that moment, Aerrow made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to make it up to them.

Unable to look Finn in the eye, he asked, "What happened to Piper and Stork? The Condor?"

"Stork's on Merbos, doing…well, who knows? It's Stork. He's probably playing with spare parts or something."

"And Piper?"

"Um…that's a good question. Piper's been pretty secretive while 'finding herself'. She came to visit once in a while, but she never got specific on what she was doing. Well, Stork knows, cause she's visited him a couple of times for some repairs and upgrades to her ride and the Condor."

Aerrow had the feeling Finn wasn't giving him the whole story, but he didn't want to push it. Yet, something weird amazed him.

"_Piper_ has the Condor?"

"Yeah, Stork said he didn't need it. He said he had better things to do than baby-sit the Condor."

Aerrow was amazed. He didn't really know what to do or how to comprehend the information he was just given. His mind was drawing a complete blank.

_Piper had the Condor?_

Aerrow decided to let it go. Answers would be given in due time.

He looked and Junko and Finn.

"Guys, I really am sorry."

They smiled at him.

"We know. It's cool, Aerrow. We know you wouldn't have left unless it was for good reason." Junko said.

"And plus, we're together again, so it's no big deal, dude." Finn added.

Aerrow smiled. "I don't deserve you guys."

Finn winked. "We know."

And with that, he collasped on the couch and began to snore.

Aerrow laughed. It had been a long day, and Finn deserved his sleep.

As the moonlight lit up the darkness in the lodge, Aerrow lay in his bed, slowly drifting off into sleep.

He cursed himself. He began to think about her again.

Would she remember him? Would she hate him? Had she…-

Aerrow felt his head spinning as he succumbed into slumber.

* * *

"_PIPER!!!!"_

Aerrow shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, suddenly awakening Radarr, who leaped onto Finn's face screeching, causing Finn to wake up and shoot off the couch with a girlish shriek.

"EKK!!"

Aerrow stared as Finn ran around the lodge with Radarr firmly planted on his face.

It took several minutes for Finn and Radarr to finally stop screaming. Aerrow glanced at the floor and found Junko snoring loudly.

_How does he do that?_

Finally removing Radarr from his face, Finn walked over to Aerrow.

"Dude. What's up with Radarr?"

Aerrow pried his co-pilot off of Finn's back. "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream and startled Radarr."

"Not cool. You okay, dude?"

Aerrow thought for a moment. Should he tell Finn?

"Yeah, I was just startled, that's all."

Aerrow looked outside. The sun had just illuminated the clear blue skies with its bright yellow warmth. Aerrow's body felt a twinge of happiness. Daybreak was his favorite time of day.

He turned to Finn. "This would be the perfect time to head to Merbos. How long will take to get there?"

Finn thought for several moments. "A couple of hours. It's not too far...it's just northeast of here."

"Then we'd better get going."

Beginning to pack, Aerrow stopped, gazing at the Wallop on the floor, still a slave to his deep sleep.

"Um…how do we wake up Junko?"

Finn put his hands on his hips and posed, his chin up in the air and a grin on his face.

"Leave that to me."

Digging in his bag, he reached in a lifted out a bag of beef jerky. Opening the bag, he pulled out a piece of jerky and waved it above Junko's nose.

"Junko…Junko…smell the jerky…"

Junko's eyes popped open and he sat up.

"Breakfast!" Grabbing the bag from Finn, he began to devour the contents.

Walking back over to Aerrow, Finn whispered, "We're gonna need more jerky."

Twenty minutes later, the three were all packed and already starting their Skimmers, ready for the ride to Merbos.

Finn took one last look at the serene beauty at Tropica and inhaled the salty air.

Tears welling up in his eyes, he sighed. "Farewell Tropica…I knew you well."

Aerrow looked at his friend. "Finn…are you, _crying_?"

Finn quickly wiped his eyes. "No."

Aerrow laughed. Finn could be so dramatic sometimes. He missed that.

"Let's go, guys!"

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Flying high above Atmos, Aerrow admired the view of the terras below and the clear light blue skies surrounding him. He felt the wind blow in his face and tousle his hair… 

The sky was Aerrow's home. This was where he truly belonged. He could never imagine having to settle down on a single terra like his friends did.

Aerrow's thoughts were interrupted as Finn flew by him.

"So, Aerrow…three years alone with Starling…"

Finn leaned closer towards Aerrow. "Exactly how _close_ are you two?"

Aerrow knew that question was coming…yet he hadn't thought of an answer.

He admitted he felt attracted to Starling, they were very much alike, and she seemed to understand him like a Sky Knight. Despite the age difference, there were times when they had tried to maintain a relationship, but there was always something in the way…something that had continually forced Aerrow to keep his distance from her.

If there was one thing that Aerrow appreciated in those three years, it was that he had a chance to really think about his life.

And within that thinking, he found that he could never give his heart to Starling…

Because he had already given it away eleven years ago.

But he would never admit that to anyone, ever. Especially _her_.

Looking at his curious friend, Aerrow responded. "It didn't work out."

Finn's mouth opened and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it someone else?" He asked slyly.

Aerrow turned away from him. "Kinda."

Finn gave an "Oh la la" and decided to keep pressing Aerrow on information about this "secret lover", but Aerrow refused to talk about it.

Thankfully for Aerrow, Junko had yelled, "YOU GUYS! WE'RE HERE!"

"It's not Dove, is it?"

"Drop it, Finn!"

Diving down from the sky, Aerrow and his friends approached the ground of Terra Merbos.

Terra Merbos was a quaint little terra, covered in grass and scattered with mountains, with houses and buildings scattered in chunks sprinkling the ground.

Aerrow was amazed at the architecture of Merbos. Being a paranoid species, Merbs had become skilled inventors, mechanics, and architects. They used their skill and paranoia to construct buildings and devices that would protect them against their many phobias.

Their ingenuity to turn something useless into something that surpassed modern technology never ceased to amaze Aerrow.

Aerrow turned to Finn. "Stork is gonna be had to find."

Finn turned Aerrow to face a hill seperated from a nearby town. "No, he's not."

Aerrow stared at the hill. It was a small little hill, covered in lush, green grass.

On top of the hill, was a small house, constructed of scrap metal.

Surrounding the house were spare Skimmer parts, power amps, crystal converters, various mechanical tools, and the engine of the Condor.

Junko stared at the gigantic engine. "Hey…that looks really familiar…"

Aerrow patted Junko on the shoulder. "Let's go, Junko."

Walking closer to the house, the three were stopped as various sirens and force fields surrounded them, preventing them from moving closer to the house.

Radarr immediately leapt from the ground with a screech and wrapped his extremities on Aerrow's face.

Aerrow found himself seperated from his friends, with the blue energy of a force field preventing him from moving towards them.

Turning around, Aerrow found several crystal cannons aimed at his face.


	6. Stork

WHEE!! NEW CHAPTER IS UP! i'm fairly optimistic about this chapter...i'm happier with it than i thought i'd be. :)

but GEEZ, it took me FOREVER to get stork into character! i hope i did a good job!

and um...special surprise at the end of the chapter for you awesome kiddies. ;)

**DevilsAngelSaphire**: aww...thank you! i'm happy to know i helped you when you were feeling down...and i'm sure it wasn't your fault. i hope you feel better soon! much love to you!

**Dragon77**: hopefully this answers some of your question! ;) and no worries about the mix up, i'm just happy you reviewed!

**.PhaerynTao**.: hope i satisfied your appetite! enjoy the end of this chapter, dear! and thank you, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me :)

Lia-Lynn: i'm glad you like it! enjoy the chapter!

**Lady Azar**: hi! thanks for visiting my page! i visited yours and found out we have tons in common ;) update your stories soon! i can't wait! and thanks for the suggestion! i'm not going to use it in the next chapter, but keep an eye out! i'm going to use it soon!

**blueneko8**: haha, a merb's gotta do what a merb's gotta do :P i hope you're happy with how i'm writing stork's character, i'd really love your opinion!

**FanGirlForever**: hey girlie!!! thanks so much! i always look forward to your reviews! you're one of my muses, love!

**KnightofFaerun**: haha, only merbs would have protection that intense! enjoy this chapter, my friend, and hopefully you'll enjoy what i have in store for piper next chapter. ;)

**_ENJOY FOLKS!!!_**

* * *

Aerrow froze where he stood, waiting for something to happen. 

Within moments, his prayers were answered.

Among the loud, blaring sirens, Aerrow heard a familiar voice a loudspeaker. "State your name and purpose. If you're here to talk to Stork, he's not home."

Finn yelled at Aerrow, who covered his ears due to blaring sirens. "He's such a great host!"

Aerrow yelled at loud as he could to the house. "STORK! IT'S ME, AERROW! I'VE GOT FINN AND JUNKO WITH ME!"

The crystal cannons at Aerrow's face had moved back.

"How do I know you're really Aerrow?"

Aerrow thought for a moment. "You refuse to go to bed without sanitizing your pillow and you have a constant rash on your neck that you think is contagious."

The sirens stopped and the force fields were disabled.

"It _**is**_ contagious, thank you very much."

Finn and Junko exchanged looks of exasperation.

"Whatever, dude. Just let us in." Finn said.

"Is Radarr with you?" Stork's voice asked.

"Yes…?" Aerrow replied.

"When's the last time he bathed?"

"Yesterday?"

"…"

"He's not going to jump on my face…is he?"

Aerrow looked at Radarr. "Did you hear that, buddy?"

Radarr frowned and shook his head.

Aerrow smiled. "Good."

Yelling to the house he replied, "No."

Aerrow, Finn, and Junko, waited for what seemed like an eternity in silence, exchanging glances.

"Alright, fine. You can come in."

Aerrow looked at the house as the door opened in front of them, beckoning them to enter.

The house was dark and cold as Aerrow and the others walked in. Rubbing his arms for warmth, he tried to survey the surrounding area for Stork, but his eyes were useless in the darkness.

Suddenly, Aerrow saw a light emerge from the darkness. As the light grew brighter, Stork appeared before them.

Aerrow stared. Stork was still green, and still paranoid. His snout had grown out more, he had grown taller, his Merb legs became more defined, and his skin had turned into a slighty darker green since the last time he was seen. His eyes hadn't aged however, they were as Aerrow remembered, still green and actively darting around in their sockets, always observing, in case something went wrong. Aerrow's eyes darted to Stork's clothing, he hadn't seen Stork wear clothes like that since their adventures in the Black Gorge.

Stork was wearing a pan on his shoulder and wore a bright orange life vest. Various Skimmer parts and tools were draped over his body as armor, he was wearing a bowl as a helmet, with a microphone wrapped around his neck, and Aerrow found a very familiar looking yellow duck inner tube draped over Stork's neck.

Junko ran up and engulfed Stork in one of his Wallop hugs. "STORK! It's great to see you!"

Stork's eyes bugged open and waved his legs around like a fish out of water.

When Junko put him down, he leaned up against a wall and caught his breath.

Aerrow and Finn walked towards him, and both gave Stork warm hellos.

However, Finn's warm greeting was cut short as he began to shiver. "Geez, Stork, would it kill you to turn up the thermostat once in a while? I'm freezing my butt off in here."

Stork shot him a look. "I keep it cold in here so bacteria won't have a chance to cultivate…not to mention it keeps the air crisp and sterile."

Finn looked at Junko and made the "craaaaaaaaazy" gesture with his finger and forehead.

Aerrow gave Stork a puzzled look. "What's with all the security precautions, Stork? You almost killed me back there."

Stork gave a microscopic smile. "That's the point, Aerrow, to scare people off. Who knows what kind of diseases they might carry?" He scratched his neck.

"And this rash is _still_ bothering me…"

Aerrow turned away from Stork and gave a small smile. Among Stork, Finn, and Junko, it was nice to see things hadn't changed.

Hopefully Piper hadn't changed either.

Aerrow heard Stork's voice. "Well, it's been nice chatting, but I'm assuming there's a reason why you're here?"

Junko gave Stork a pat on the back, which with Junko's unknown strength launched Stork onto a nearby wall. "We're getting the Storm Hawks back together!"

Stork moaned and rubbed his cheek where the wall had collided with it. "I thought as much."

Aerrow gave a tiny smile. "What do you say, Stork? Are you in for another mission?"

Stork placed a finger to his lips in thought. "With the risk of contracting numerous diseases that would cause me a excruciatingly slow and painful death? I'll have to think about it."

Aerrow sighed. At least he was thinking about it.

It was better than a "no".

"I'd rather not, I'd like to opportunity to live a long, miserable, healthy life."

Aerrow's eyed widened. Was he serious?!

Finn and Junko and made their way to Stork, and both fell to their knees, their hands in mock prayer, giving Stork the look kittens make when they want a bowl of milk.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, Stork?"

"We're begging you!"

"We need the team back together again!"

"It'd be fun!"

Stork cocked an eyebrow at the last comment. "No."

Aerrow's shoulders dropped. He couldn't believe it…

Suddenly, Radarr leapt off of Aerrow's shoulders and caught up with Stork, moving himself in front of the Merb.

Stork looked down. Radarr's ears had drooped, and he too, dropped to his knees and placed his paws together.

Stork's eyebrow went back up.

Radarr's eyes began to bug out and water, like a hungry puppy's.

Then he began to whimper.

Stork felt a twinge of sympathy. He turned around to his old friends.

"Alright…fine. But I have the feeling I'm going to _seriously _regret this."

His friends ran up to him and shouted happily. Aerrow gave Stork a huge hug.

"You had me worried there for a minute."

"I'm going to be worried for the rest of my life."

"Good to have you back."

The four Storm Hawks went back to their Skimmer, starting them up, ready to leave.

Aerrow gave a happy shout. "Let's ride!"

His Skimmer had hardly moved an inch before he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"Um, Stork…?"

He heard Stork's voice from behind Finn. "Let me guess…you want to know where Piper is."

"That'd be nice." His heart began to pound. This was it, he'd be seeing her again.

After all these years…

"From what I remember, she'll be on Atmosia, revealing her newest crystal discovery."

"Oh, yeah…" Finn began. "She's some sort of crystal specialist now, discovering new types of crystals and whatever."

Aerrow grinned. He always pictured Piper turning her fascination with crystals into a profession. Good for her.

"What else has she been doing?" Aerrow asked casually.

"How should I know?" Stork asked.

"She only visits so I can upgrade the Condor and her Skimmer."

"Piper has a Skimmer, now?"

"Of course. Do you really expect a Sky Knight to be patrolling the skies with a Heliscooter?"

"PIPER'S A _**SKY KNIGHT**?!"_

Finn scratched the back of his ear uncomfortably. "Oh yeah…I forgot to mention that…"

Aerrow's head was pounding. She was a Sky Knight? Since when?

He'd heard enough. He had to see her.

Suddenly, his pounding heart had taken control of his entire body, forcing his brain to become a slave to his emotions.

"It's still early. If we ride like the wind, we can reach Atmosia by midday. Let's go."

He flew into the skies faster than his teammates could start their Skimmers.

* * *

By noon, they had reached Atmos, their Engine Crystals in desperate need for recharging. 

In a voice that wasn't his own, Aerrow asked, "Where is she?"

"I don't know…Sky Knight Headquarters is a good place to start."

He didn't know who answered his question, nor did he care.

Aerrow's green eyes flickered with a fiery passion as he made his way towards the Sky Knight Headquarters.

The last time he had been there, he was thrown out in laughter.

He didn't really care what they thought of him now, as he only had one thing on his mind.

Aerrow burst into the building, his friends following close behind him.

Junko nudged Finn and softly voiced, "Did he really miss her that much? He wasn't that weird when he found us…"

Finn crossed his arms and muttered. "I'm sensing hidden feelings of passion…"

Stork sighed. "Passion gives me a headache…and nasty rash…"

Aerrow surveyed the main foyer, searching, his green eyes wildly darting among the several people there, none of them looking anything like Piper.

His heart began to move back into his chest, his brain slowly beginning to regain control.

He couldn't find her, and he didn't know where to keep looking.

Aerrow sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair.

This was ridiculous, what was he doing?

She wouldn't even think about rejoining the team…

A figure caught the corners of Aerrow's eye. A petite, slender figure with a tiny waist.

He spun his head around.

For the first time in three years, Aerrow laid eyes on Piper.


	7. My Dearest

YAY!! PIPER!!

hmm...i dont like this chapter all too much, but i suppose can live with it...i guess. but let me know what you think, i need the assurance that i did the show justice. :\

but trust me, theres **wayyyyyy** more chemistry later on in the story.

everybody loves a little chemistry. :)

and by the way, **thanks so much for all the favs and alerts! it means so much to me:D**

Lia-Lynn: thank you! here's the next chapter!

KnightofFaerun: i tried to make her as hot as i could ;)

ani: haha, yay anxious aerrow! i'm glad you enjoyed the humor!

DevilsAngelSaphire: yay!! i'm glad your feeling better! and it's ok to be a little nuts sometimes...i'm nuts 24/7 :P

FanGirlForever: thanks for the insight! nice to know you enjoy my twisted version of SH humor. :D

Chigirl: theres more to this twist!!!! haha, and trust me, theres going to be more to starling than you think ;)

blueneko8: wow! thank you so much, thats such a compliment!!! thanks so much for your insight!!

.PhaerynTao.: i hope i made you happy:) thank you so much, you have no idea how much your kind and insightful words brighten my day and inspire me to keep writing, i thank you for that, and i hope this chapter was up to your standards.

**_ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!_**

* * *

Through the crowd, he saw her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, like a magnet. 

He couldn't breathe at the sight of her…she was the same Piper he had known, but she had aged from an awkward teenage girl to a confident, strong, beautiful woman.

Finn had once said that Piper was "average-looking" but pretty "in her own weird way", but Aerrow had always thought she was beautiful.

He felt a shot of jealousy course through his body as he suddenly realized that now Piper had grown, he wasn't the only person who thought so.

Looking around him, Aerrow noticed several pairs of male eyes were secretly on her…

He glanced at one man, who's mouth was open.

Some guys weren't so subtle as others.

Aerrow's eyes darted back to Piper, drowning his eyes in her presence.

Her warm oval face had grown and matured, her cheekbones defining much of her face. Her lips became full and time had given them a hint of pinkish color. Her blue-black hair was up, but had grown longer, leaving the left side of her face covered with her long bangs, her old orange headband keeping the rest of her hair from her face.

Aerrow looked at her eyes. They hadn't changed at all. Still carnelian orange, alive, and beautiful. His heart melted at the sight of them.

But there was something different about her. Her figure hadn't matured much, leaving her still petite with a tiny waist, but she carried herself with grace, confidence, and maturity, something Aerrow never noticed until now.

His squadron came up behind him as Finn rested his arm on Aerrow's shoulder, beaming.

"She's not so average-looking anymore, huh?"

Aerrow could only nod as the lump in his throat grew bigger.

"Well, Aerrow, are you gonna go talk to her? You know you wanna…"

Aerrow regained sanity. "Of course I'm going to go talk to her…just, give me a minute."

Finn shrugged. "Suit yourself. OY, PIPER!"

Aerrow winced and shrunk back into the shadows as Finn and the others walked towards her.

He watched from afar. His team would reveal his presence at the right time.

But how would she react to him? Had she changed at all? Would she be willing to give up her life and rejoin the Storm Hawks?

He watched her greet all her friends warmly; giving them all hugs, laughing.

Hearing her laugh caused Aerrow's mouth to form a wide grin. Her voice was melodic and warm, and Aerrow had almost forgotten what it sounded like.

Piper was overjoyed. She hadn't seen her friends in a while...life became so lonely without them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Junko released her from his signature hug. "You're gonna love this!"

Finn smiled weakly. "Well, _love _is such a harsh word for it…"

Piper gave her friends a look. They _all_ wouldn't be here if it wasn't important.

Especially Stork. When she had first visited him to upgrade her new Skimmer, she almost had her head blasted off.

She turned to Stork, knowing he wasn't going to sugarcoat his answer. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He gave her his typical look of despair. "The Storm Hawks are getting back together."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?!"

Junko hugged her again. "Yeah! Aerrow's back and everything! He says he wants the team back for another mission!"

Piper tried to remain calm. After three years? Was it possible? Was he…

She mentally kicked herself. Who was she kidding? She had given up on him a long time ago. Even if he was back, it didn't changed what happened, what he did to her…

Not to mention that Starling was still in the picture…

She sighed.

Starling? Now she was being childish. Piper took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. She was going to be mature about this.

"Where is he?"

Aerrow heard his cue and walked out of the shadows, but Radarr had beaten him to Piper.

She gave him a big hug. "Radarr!"

He gave a happy screech and nuzzled his face against her cheek.

Piper heard a cough and looked up.

Her eyes opened wide as she turned towards him.

"Aerrow…is that you?"

He gave her a small smile. "Hi."

She froze up. He was so…_hot_. His smile had made her legs turn to jelly.

And his eyes…

She put Radarr down and walked towards him, in a dreamy daze.

Aerrow's heart began to pound…what was she doing?

She touched his face and Aerrow felt a jolt of electricity from where her hand touched his skin.

He had forgotten what it was like when she touched him, relishing every moment the warmth of her hand was on his face.

Aerrow smiled faintly, it was getting hard for him to think.

He wanted to hold her, to feel her warmth against his body, to tell her how much he missed her…

She wanted to tell him…to forgive him for leaving and pick up where they left off…the look in his eyes and the warmth of his face forced the supressed feelings that Piper had pent up all these years to rush out like a tidal wave over her brain.

Piper's mind awoke from her daze. The face that he had come back changed nothing, and picking up where they left off wasn't going to be that simple.

Aerrow could feel her warmth emanating from her body…he wanted to hold her…to explain everything…

His thoughts became groggy as Piper's fist impacted his face.

She shrugged the feeling of regret off of her mind. So much for being mature.

Aerrow walked backwards. He expected that. In the background he could hear Finn and Junko react to the impact of Piper's closed fist against his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her once kind eyes had become narrow and angry, and Aerrow could've sworn he saw sparks fly out of them.

Aerrow noticed her fist was still clenched. He kept his distance. She might strike again.

"You want the team back together?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need the Storm Hawks with me on this mission, and it would mean the world to me if you came with us, and maybe we can be a squadron again."

"And how long will you stay this time? A week?"

He gave her a look of regret, his eyes filling with sadness. "No, I'm staying forever this time."

Piper shook the image of his dreamy eyes from her brain. She wasn't convinced. "What about Starling?"

"I'm done with Starling."

She didn't know why, but that last statement had made her thoughts bubble with rage. "Just like you were done with us?"

Finn winced. "Oh, low blow."

Aerrow shot a glare in Finn's direction.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"Piper, please. If you're not coming back to the squadron, then at least lend us the Condor…we'll be needing it back...but, even with the Condor, it wouldn't be the same without you." Aerrow looked her straight in the eye, his own emerald green begging for forgiveness.

Piper's mind began to race. She missed being a Storm Hawk for the longest time, but Aerrow…she didn't know what to expect from him. She had missed him so much…but he had broken her heart.

Would she be able to handle losing him again?

"Piper, please. The team really needs you…and I came back didn't I? I kept my promise."

He smiled at her, and she began feel dizzy. Why did he have to smile at her like that?

Argghhh…she hated the way he could make her do anything just by smiling at her with those beautiful leaf green eyes. And he did have a point, he did come back.

She wanted to beat the tar out of him…she wanted to shout at him and push his face into the dirt…

But she couldn't. Even after all this time…she was willing to do anything for a second chance at a life with him...but she wasn't going to have him coming back affect her judgement. She would be happy as a Storm Hawk again, but only time would tell if she would be able to let him back into her heart to repair the damage he had done.

She left Aerrow on edge as she thought about her answer.

Aerrow's body felt heavy, every moment she hadn't spoke left him in agony.

She walked towards him with a stern look on her face, walking until there was hardly any distance between their faces…

And once again, Piper's fist met Aerrow's face.

"Alright, fine, I'll come back." She shook the hand that had punched him. "Man, that felt good."

Aerrow tried to hide his excitement as he wiped the blood from his lip. "So you'll come back?"

She sighed. She knew she was going to regret this. "Yeah, yeah. Now if you could please explain to us why we're all back together…"

"I will, once we're back on the Condor."

"Alright, fine. Follow me."

She began to walk out of the building when a man called out for her.

"Piper, Piper!"

She spun around, noticing who had called her name.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Oh, great. What does _he_ want?

The man ran up to her and placed her hands in his. "My dearest, the Council would like a word with you."

Aerrow's eyes widened. '_My dearest'_? Who was this freak?

He looked at the man who had his arms around the woman he had been in love with his whole life. Who did this punk think he was?

Aerrow turned around.

_HARRIER?_

Aerrow's mouth dropped. Was she serious? Harrier? She was with Harrier?

Finn nudged Aerrow's arm. "Yeah…gross, huh?"

Piper had shown extremely subtle signs of attraction towards Harrier when they first met, but Aerrow thought she had done that as a joke.

_Harrier?_

He stared at the leader of the Rex Guardians. He hadn't aged since the last time Aerrow had seen him at the final battle of Cyclonia.

Aerrow felt a pang of jealousy pierce his heart. Harrier was a real freakin Adonis.

Tall, muscular build, dirty blonde hair kept in a ponytail, and a face that would make a grandmother proud.

Finn must have sensed the blood boiling through Aerrow's veins. "_Someone's_ a little jealous…"

Aerrow closed his mouth. "I'm am _**not **_jealous."

"People who harbor feelings of jealousy are four times more likely to die painfully and alone earlier in life than people who don't." Stork added. "I suggest you wallow in your self pity before it consumes you and morphs into feelings of rage...which could lead to very...deadly...results."

"_**I am not jealous**_!"

"Jealous of what?"

Aerrow turned around and found Piper staring at him with a cocked eyebrow, her arms folded and Harrier behind her with a smug look on his face.

"Uh…jealous that Finn and Junko got to live on Tropica."

"Um, okay." Piper looked at him like he was crazy.

Aerrow rolled his eyes. _She hates my guts, she's with Harrier, AND she thinks I'm crazy. Great, just fantastic._

Piper looked at her team. "I have to talk to the council really quick, I'll be out soon."

And with that, she left and walked into the Council Chamber, her smooth black hair moving in sync with her steps. Aerrow inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo and almost collasped, she smelled like heaven.

Harrier sniffed the air. "Aerrow. It is a pleasure to meet with you again." He extended his hand out, and Aerrow took it, clutching it firmly.

"Harrier." He responded with clenched teeth.

The men stared at each other, each squeezing the other's hand with the combined force to break through a brick wall.

Stork and Finn winced at the sight of the two hands squeezing the blood out of the each, forcing fingers to turn red and knuckles white.

"That looks painful." Junko muttered.

Aerrow's narrowed green eyes never left Harrier's blue, both exchanging cold glares.

"You guys ready to go back to the Condor?" Piper's melodic voice rang through the foyer.

Aerrow quickly let go of Harrier's hand and turned toward her.

"Yeah!"

Harrier had a look of concern on his face. "Dearest? Where are you going?"

Piper patted his face like one would pat a dog. "The Storm Hawks are back together."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Oh. I see."

She gave him a smile that made Aerrow want to punch Harrier in the face.

Piper never smiled at him like that.

Aerrow felt relieved as Piper turned and walked away from Harrier, beckoning the others to follow.

Finn walked up to Harrier and patted him on the face like Piper did.

"Have fun on Terra Rex, my dearest."

Aerrow sped up to catch up to Piper. "What did the Sky Knight Council talk to you about?"

She shot him a glare. "I'll tell you once we're on the Condor."


	8. The Return

AHHH!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IM BACK!!!! WHEEEEE :D

thanks so much for all the reviews and favs!!

im so sorry it took so long, my laptop was like, seriously out of memory, and i had to reboot it and erase its memory...it was horrible. .

but i hope you guys enjoy and EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER DURING THE WEEKEND :D

sorry about the total lame factor in this chapter, i promise, it gets better. waaayyy better. :)

it's great to be back! let me know what you think!

nakedmolerat05: thank you! haha, i'm glad you like the aerrow/harrier thing...it was loads of fun to write. enjoy the update:)

devilsangelsaphire: here's your update! sorry to have kept you waiting!

fangirlforever: i'm back, and i missed yew! lol, hope you like it!

bluekitty326: ZUTARA FOREVER :D

falloutboyfan6126: i loooove fall out boy:P cyeah, piper's a sky knight, that girl kicks butt! yay aerrow/piper!!

* * *

The beautiful weather that had greeted Aerrow on Tropica had followed him and his team to Atmosia. Listening to the familiar sound of his team's laughter and the roaring sounds of their combined Skimmers brought Aerrow back to times that had made him truly happy. 

He looked over at Piper, not noticing that his mouth had opened slightly at the sight of her. She looked like she had belonged on that Skimmer, her soft face hardened with determination, and her ebony hair blowing in the wind, and her orange eyes gleaming with a fire Aerrow had never seen before.

Looking at Piper had driven Aerrow's eyes from the dirt path. After a screech from Radarr, Aerrow noticed the tree that had been getting closer and closer. His eyes opening wide, he expertly maneuvered the Skimmer back onto the path.

Unfortunately, Aerrow had eluded the tree, but had made a scene in the process, leading Finn and Junko to howl with laughter and Stork to chuckle lightly. Aerrow glanced over at Piper, who failed to meet his gaze. Feeling slightly disappointed that she hadn't looked at him, he stared straight ahead, concentrating on the mission he and his team would have to face.

Were the Storm Hawks ready for this? Aerrow was more than estatic to have his friends back, but their safety had him second-guessing himself. He had left to protect them, but since he had come back, would he be able to do that?

Piper glanced at Aerrow with the corner of her eye. He looked so handsome with his hair in the wind, his green eyes focused towards the path ahead…Piper softly grunted and gave herself a look of disgust. He was back no more than ten minutes, and the sight of him was already making her light headed and dizzy. At least this mission was going to get her mind off of him…or so she hoped.

Through the trees, the familiar sight of the Condor filled the eyes of the returning Storm Hawks. Stepping off the their Skimmers as they entered the landing dock, Piper smiled softly at her friends.

"Welcome home, guys."

Finn gave out a hoot of joy, turning to Piper. "Have you messed with my room?"

Piper chuckled. "Nope."

Without words, Finn ran off, his screams of joy echoing through the metal walls of the ship.

Stork's eyes opened wide as he walked towards the bridge, extending a hand to the cold, metal walls. A smile consumed the Merb's face as he stroked the walls as he walked in silence to the helm, with Radarr following close behind him.

Junko hugged Aerrow and Piper once again and ran off, presumably to rummage through his collection of shiny metal things, leaving Aerrow and Piper in silence.

Aerrow twiddled his thumbs, thinking desperately for something to say.

"So um, you look good." He winced at himself for saying something so stupid.

Piper cocked an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and stuck out her hip, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Three years without a word from you and all you can say is I _look good_?"

Aerrow's cheeks turned the color of his hair.

"Piper, um, well, look, I can explain, well, um…"

She turned around with a look of disgust on her face. "I can't believe you…"

"Piper, wait! Let me explain!" He lunged towards her and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to turn into him. Noticing what he had done, he quickly let go of her and backed up.

Her cheeks became flushed as she regained composure, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of his touch on her body.

"_Explain_? Explain _what_? How you left without warning? How you just expected us to move on without you? How you spent three years alone with Starling and didn't even bother to contact us? Explain how you just expect to walk back into my life and have me greet you with open arms?"

Aerrow was dumbstruck. He opened his mouth to say something but all he could do was convert oxygen into carbon dioxide. Was he ready to tell her everything? Would she forgive him?

She walked towards him and Aerrow winced, expecting her to hit him again.

Instead, she jabbed her finger into his chest, cornering him into a wall, emphasizing her words.

"If you think I'm going to forgive so easily, think again."

Aerrow sighed. It figures…Piper was never one to release grudges so easily. He looked down at her, unintentionally inhaling her scent, which sent odd sensations into his brain.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. They stared at each other, motionless, for a few moments, until Aerrow unconsciously tucked a stray piece of hair behind Piper's ear.

Stunned by Aerrow's sudden action, Piper dropped her finger from his chest and returned the favor, leaving her hand on the side of his face, the warmth of his skin shooting feelings of electricity up Piper's fingers into her brain, clearing it of any thought.

She glanced at Aerrow's lips, wondering how they would feel against her own…

Her thoughts were interrupted as his lips moved, muttered words coming out of them.

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to –"

Finn's voice echoed through the landing dock on the loud speaker.

"Will Piper and Aerrow report to the bridge so we can _please_ get a mission briefing? I'm dying in here!"

Piper suddenly realized Aerrow's arms were wrapped around her, and that her other hand had been placed on his chest.

She quickly released herself from his grip and looked at him.

"We'll…finish this conversation later."

She walked towards the bridge, shaking her head. She needed to stop, she couldn't keep doing this to herself.

Aerrow leaned against the wall behind him, leaning his head against it. He ran a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths, trying to lower his heart rate. If he had known Piper could do that to him, he wouldn't have bothered reuniting the Storm Hawks…

Actually, yes he would. He had a love-hate relationship with the way she made him feel. No one had ever made his heart rate sky rocket just by touching him…not even Starling.

He gave a sigh of exasperation. What was the point? She was with Harrier now…even if she had any feelings for him three years ago, they had to be long gone by now.

Finn's voice interrupted his thoughts yet again. "Aerrow to the bridge, I want my mission briefing!"

Emerging onto the bridge, Aerrow's heart filled with pride as a big grin spread across his face. The last time he had seen the bridge was three years ago, and it was nice to see it hadn't changed. Sunlight had filled the room as the Storm Hawks collected around the briefing table, waiting for instructions.

For the first time in years, Aerrow finally felt at home.

"Alright. I'm sure you all are wondering why I've brought you all here…"

Finn waved a hand at Aerrow, resting his other arm on Junko's shoulder.

"Dude, I'm not one for long, boring mission briefs, so let's just get to the important stuff."

Aerrow chuckled. "Alright, alright. So, who remembers the Reptars?"

Stork raised his hand slowly, suddenly look very uncomfortable. "What about them?" He asked cautiously.

"It seems that they've developed some sort of crystal amp, and they're going to use it to launch an attack on Atmos."

Piper gave him a look of disbelief. "But they're so stupid...there's no way they did that without help?"

Aerrow nodded. "I know. That's why we've got to find out who's helping them, and why."

Finn paused. "What is this crystal amp of which you speak…?"

Junko slapped his friend in the back. "It makes crystals louder! Duh, Finn."

Stork slapped his head in defeat.

Piper's face slightly drained of color. "A crystal amplifier is said to amplify the power of any crystal, making it several times more powerful than in it's original state. If the Reptars use it on Atmos, who knows what kind of damage they could do?"

Aerrow nodded in agreement. "So our mission now is to find the crystal amp and destroy it."

Piper shook her head. "Aerrow, that amp runs on crystal energy, and since it amplifies the power of any crystal that uses it, destroying it would have catastrophic results."

Aerrow sighed. "Well, what do we do with it then?"

Piper smiled slightly. "I'm the tactics specialist. Leave that to me."

She winked and proceeded to her quarters, leaving her teammates in awe.

Aerrow stared as her form disappeared down the corridor, hypnotized by the sway in her hips, the waves in her hair, and the glow of her skin, his mouth open again.

Finn crossed his arms and leaned on the table.

"Girls…so confusing."

Aerrow closed his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."


	9. Sparring

sorry for the delay! i hate to say it, but i'm afraid that since school's back up, updates won't be as fast as they used to be. -sniffs in shame-

i just wanted to give you guys something as apology for not hearing from me in so long, so here this is! it sucks, but please, try to enjoy (i say this with love)!!!

i promise i will respond to you reviews in the next chapter, and i really hope i can update sooner than this last one.

but here! enjoy! -huggles you all-

-sniffs- wow...this chapter reeeeeally sucks. i am so sorry.

* * *

That night, Aerrow had never felt more at home. The cold steel walls of the Condor contained so many memories of Aerrow's life, and he was more than happy to be a part of it again. After a mind blowing diner from Piper, followed by her world-famous Sand Cakes, the male Storm Hawks crowded around the dinner table, laughing and sharing fond memories of their "glory years". Midway through his hearty laugh during a story about Finn's first time on a surfboard, Aerrow noticed Piper was no longer at the table. 

"Guys…where's Piper?"

The laughter died down as the males surveyed the Condor's dining area.

Finn shrugged "I don't know, analyzing some crystals or something?" He looked around at his friends and began to laugh again.

Aerrow gave a small chuckle and left his seat, wandering the halls of the Condor. Needing a break, he decided to go to his room for a little while, he hadn't been there in years. On his way, he passed by the Condor's gym and combat room, where they kept all their weapons and Junko's heavy ballistics. On occasion, Aerrow remembered sparring with Finn in there, but they had always taken their sparring matches out of the gym, and into the main rooms of the bridge, much to Piper's and Stork's dislike.

Aerrow noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and heard the slight beat of music coming from the room.

Feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, Aerrow peeked into the gym.

'Only for a second', he thought to himself.

He slowly poked his head through the door, anticipating what he was about to see.

There was Piper, stripped of her armor, moving enticingly to the beat of the deep bass coming from the stereo, practicing her Sky Fu.

Her quick actions removed her hair from its ties, letting several black locks cascade around her face. Her warm skin had slickened from sweating, and Aerrow watched her chest heave for air.

Piper stretched out after the spinning kick she just did. Moving her legs down into a split, she closed her eyes in thought. For the first time in years, she would be going on a mission…and wouldn't be alone.

And yet…she still felt alone. How long would Aerrow stay this time? She wasn't ready to get hurt again.

She tucked her front leg into her body and flipped forwards, onto her feet.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't alone.

Piper turned her back towards the door and continued to stretch. "It's rude to spy on people, you know."

Aerrow's eyes widened, she knew he was there. He stratched his head and walked into the gym.

"Sorry, I was on my way to my room and heard the music."

He stared at the ceiling as Piper bent down to stretch her legs. He could feel his heart rate begin to skyrocket, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

Piper moved backwards into a back flip, and turned to face him.

"We have a conversation to finish."

He coughed, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Yeah…about that…"

She shot him daggers out of her eyes and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"What about it?"

His leaf green eyes met her carnelian ones.

"It's complicated."

Her eyes flickered, and Aerrow became worried she would hit him again.

"I'll fight you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"We'll sparr. If I win, you have to tell me everything."

Aerrow smirked a little, and Piper felt her ankles begin to give way.

"And if I lose?"

She returned his smirk. "You can get creative."

Aerrow's smile widened, the idea of victory making him more confident in his actions. He walked over to a bench and removed his armor, allowing Piper to examine his newly aquired muscles through his tight shirt. She blushed and looked away, pretending to stretch.

Aerrow watched her from the corner of his eyes, noticing the flex of her leg muscles, the dewy sweat on her arms, and the flow of her dark hair down her back.

He took a deep breath and turned around, only to find her foot impacting his face. He fell to the ground and quickly moved back up. She kicked at him again, and Aerrow quickly flailed around, attempting to dodge her. She threw a punch at him and he narrowly missed her fist.

She threw yet another punch, but he was ready. He grabbed her fist and twisted it so her body turned away from him. He reached for her other arm and also twisted it behind her body. The motion made him press his body against hers, his face becoming covered in her hair.

"Looks like I won." He smirked, his head craning over her shoulder.

He paused, inhaling her scent. He was so close to her…

She relished the touch of his skin, and the pressure of his hands on her body.

But he wasn't going to win this so easily.

She grinned widely. "I don't think so."

She lifted her leg behind her and rammed her heel between his legs.

He groaned, letting go of her, leaving him open to attack. She took a moment to enjoy her victory…he had totally deserved that.

She ran toward him and tackled him to the ground, straddling his chest and pinning his arms to the ground.

Leaving their faces only inches from each other.

Piper turned her head to face him, catching her breath.

He lay in silence, looking into her eyes.

"I…won." She whispered.

Aerrow nodded in silence, smiling gently.

She got off him and helped him up. "You owe me."

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to do this now?"

She tried to shrug innocently, feeling her heartbeat skyrocket. She was as ready as she could ever be. "Why not? Follow me." She turned and walked towards the door.

Aerrow noticed the hesitation in her voice. "Where are we going?"

She turned around and winked. "You'll see."

Several minutes later, Aerrow found himself on the roof of the Condor.


End file.
